If You Still Believe
by katlity
Summary: Poor Sana is in a horrible place. Away from her love, Akito. Akito has decided to move back to his family in L.A. , and he's not coming back this time. What will happen to Sana? Who's going to comfort her when she's on her own? -----On hold for now
1. Default Chapter

If You Still Believe

Hello, first hopefully at least slightly good or at least worth the first reading of a para graph, fanfiction. My other ones suck. so Don't bother reading them. Anyway, enjoy. Bai bai.

Disclaimer :I do NOT own Kodacha. And i don't plan to, not that I'd be able to anyway.

Sana walked down the street. What was there else to do? She felt like someone had taken a big bite into her heart and just washed it down with a glass of water. She didn't see anybody walking alongside her, or anybody walking at all. It wasn't as if she was blind, she just didn't see, if that makes any sense. Paying attention I guess would be the term used. She wasn't paying attention to anything. She could have walked for hours, or days. She could have gone hungry, she could have ended up somewhere in Zimbabwe, and there would have been no way for it to register in her mind. Of course, once it finally did, I doubt there would have been to much love going on.

Sana, after walking for three hours down a sidewalk that seemed empty, stopped and forced herself to lean on the wall. 'This is really stupid,' she thought to herself. 'This walking certainly isn't getting me anywhere.' She looked to the right of her to see a neon sign. "Except maybe the strip club in who-knows-where.' This was not somethin she was used to. Out really on her own, for the first time, and not knowing what to do with herself now that she knew the man she loved wasn't coming back to her.

_**Flashback:**_

_The phone rang. "Shut up, would you? It's my day off! I'm trying to get some sleep. Reeeeiiii..." It rang again. The burnette gave up, and crawled out of bed. _

_When Sana heard the voice on the other end, she was almost thankful she got up to get the phone. But it wasn't the same way when the conversation would end. "Hey, Sana. What's up," Akito asked from the other line. His father had gone back to work in L.A. and Akito was visiting his father for the weekend. _

_Sana replied rather groggily, and somewhat annoyed, "There's not too much going on here. I just woke up." _

_There was a brief pause before Akito carried on the conversation. This made Sana uncomfortable, and a little scared. The next thing that the boy said, probably wasn't going to make Sana too happy. Akito started hestitantly, "Sana, I have something to tell you."_

_The ex-actress wanted to hang up the phone, or she wanted to tell him not to say anything, or she wanted to run as far as possible away from any phone line. She wanted to become omish right then and there and wait patiently for the return of her love. Instead of doing any of these things, she sighed. "Yeah? What is it," she asked without the slightest trace of fear in her voice. The acting lessons at Komowari theatre certainly helped with conceling any hint of emotion in her voice._

_Akito audibly sighed and said something. Sana wasn't quite sure what the exact words were because here mind decided to take an emergency trip to misery land. He said something along the lines of staying where he was because of the stress of moving back and forth. Sana didn't bother hanging up the phone, and just grabbed her coat, and walked out the door. She just walked. She walked down the street. What was there else to do?_


	2. Chp1 Gaining and Losing Faith

If You Still Believe

Chp1: Gaining and Losing Faith

salvina: Oh, I like your name. Thanks. I'll try to be posting once a week. lol Don't worry. I personally think that Sana and Akito should be together, but you'll have to wait and see. I think I may come up with an alternative ending.

xxlilvietgurlxx : Thank you very much. i'll be writing more. Just for you guys.

knoitallchick: Yeah, i know it's short, but that's only because it's a default chapter. I plan on making these real chapters longer.

Discalimer: I do not own Kodocha, or Kodomo no Omacha or whatever you want to call it. Doesn't change the fact that I don't own it.

Sana's legs were long since worn out, and her eyes stung from the blowing wind blowing into them. she didn't want to,and couldn't possibly walk anymore. So she just settled for sitting on the sidewalk crying. This time, she was glad she was away from her home because all the acting lessons in the world couldn't help her hide this pain she was feeling. It was useless to try and get him to stay in Japan with her, and she couldn't move to America, she had a life and a family here. She couldn't just take off and leave everything behind.

Now she felt stupid. This is what it must have been like for Akito. He moved back and forth every year, and he left everything everytime, he left the jobs he had, he left his family, left his girlfriend.

From her position on the ground, she didn't see the person standing in front of her. Although in her line of vision, she could see a tissue trying to shove itself into her hand. When she had a hold of it, she wiped her tears from her eyes, and handed it back to the ownner. She didn't look up, and didn't thank the person for their good deed. This probably puzzled them quite a bit. They bent down and lifted her chin up to see her tear stained face. "What's wrong," Asked a gentle voice.

Sniffing and trembling like crazy, she told the stranger,"My boyfriend is leaving and I can't convince him to stay." It would be okay, because she didn't recognize the persons voice, which by what she could tell, belonged to a male. "I don't know what to do," She whispered into her hands, tears replacing the ones she'd recently wiped away.

The man smiled gently, and said, "Shhh... If you want to get this sorted out, you should stop crying." He lifted her face to wipe the tears away himself, and put the handkerchief in her hands for her to hold on to. "Keep your chin up, girl," He stood up and started to walk away but turned around before dissapearing down the street, "Never give up!"

Sana smiled slightly. 'Who was that guy,' she thought to herself. She didn't much care though, as she got up and started to back back to where she came from. This time knowing of her surroundings and the people that passed by. Taking in every little detail, and looking for any beauty that could possibly shine through in her state. Maybe she was going insane or something. She couldn't possible try and be happy. Her boyfriend, the man she loved, just told her he was leaving! Maybe she was forgetting already, maybe she was trying to forget. She didn't know what was going on, but it was definately not as good for your skin as tears were.

After checking three maps, not wanting to buy any, just looking at them in stores, and after five people telling her how to get back to where she was going, she finally reached her house. When she was back inside after fishing for her keys in her pockets, she all of a sudden lost her lovey feeling, but still put on an act just for herself. "Well, I have to hang this phone up. It was silly just to leave it there," she gaily chippered. She grabbed the phone off of the floor, and headed to put it back in the cradle.

And idea struck her. It wasn't a magnificent idea to go and convince Akito to stay in Japan, but it was indeed, a brilliant plan to get rid of any goodbyes she had to make anyway. She stopped herself halfway through her plain white bare hallway, and started to dail Akito's number with a smile still plastered on her face. This was a brilliant plan. So brilliant, it might just help her get toward her goal of saying goodbye. Although it wouldn't be for the final time. She would have to do it over and over again everytime they talked. People never seemed to get that. Everytime you said the words "goodbye", it always breaks your heart a little bit. Unless you're hoping to say the, then you're just sad.

A voice answered. It was defiantely Akito's, "Hello. Hayama residence... Kind of..." Sana only smiled bigger at the sound of his voice, holding back every ounce of sadness, blowing it up quickly as if it were all a balloon. A balloon that wasn't about to burst, because it was so trained not to.

"Hi Akito. just wanted to call to say..." She hesitated a moment before saying the dreaded word, "Goodbye."

"Oh, thanks, Sana. Listen, I'm really sorry about sprining this on you, I know it's gotta be hard," He said with a slight bored tone in his voice.

Sana laughed bitterly at her boyfriend, about to become ex from the moving he was about to do. "Oh, yes. Very hard. One has to wonder why you're doing this," she said while still keeping her voice full of cheeriness. She, however,didn't really say any of this. What she really did was said, "Yeah, but it had to stop, one way or the other."

With the silence between the two on the phone, Sana could hear some mumbling in the backround. She was curious so she asked who it was. "Hey, Akito? Who's with you?"

"Oh, they're just the people who're checking out the house," He said calmly. "Actually, it's just one guy. He's helping me pack my stuff up since I was a little lazy to do it myself." He paused for a moment, and asked the girl on the other side, "Would you like to come over and help? We could sure use it."

Sana nodded solemnly. Then she realized that neither of the men could see her, so she said a quick, "Yes. 'I'll be over in ten minutes." She did what she said she'd do. She hopped into her car, and drove off to her boyfriends house.

Once there, she got out of her car, and slowly walked to the front door, and helped herself in. The sight of a nearly empty house attacked her eyes, and pained her heart. It was sad looking. But it was just a house. Just walls around her designed to make a shelter for the people that inhabited it. It was only a structure.

The two stepped out into the room Sana was currently in. She immediatly recognized Aktio. The other one was a stranger. But he seemed to recognize her. "Hey, you're the girl from the street."

Ohhhhhh... The guy from the street... What could he possibly be up to? Haha... Yeah. By the way, this story was inspired by the cong called "If You Stil Beleive". I know, hard to belive that's the title. I'll put the lyrics in the next chapter, okay? It's from The Legend of Dragoon, so anyone that's played it should know what it is. Bai bai.


	3. Chp2 Who are you? What are you so scared...

Chp 2

Who are you? What are you so scared of?

Knoitallchick: Well, you're just going to have to read on to find out what's next, aren't you?

Disclaimer: I really don't own Kodocha, Kodomo no Omacha, or Jim, the monkey. Please do not hold me responsible for this.

"You're the girl from the street this afternoon," He cried out in shock as he stared at her with unhumanly wide eyes.

Sana perfectly matched his look. Then quickly turned it into a really big smile. "Well, isn't this a nice coincidence," She chippered as she skipped toward the other man, and shook his hand. "I'm Sana. You are..."

He looked like he might throw up, or cry, Anything that was the opposite of giving her a great big hug and telling her his name. He swallowed and tried, butfailed misserably to make any sound come from his mouth. So Akito stepped in and introduced the guy for him. "This is Kai," he said slowly, while Kai still stood in front of her, still holding her hand, and still looking like he did before. It made Sana feel a littel bit uncomfortable. Akito looked more cofident after Kai finally snapped out of it, and turned his attention to Akito to nod and say to go on. He went on, " He'll be moving to my house in three days. I think you guys will get to know each other very well."

Sana tore her hand away from the one holding hers. She mumbled, "I'm sure..."

Akito dissapeared for a moment, so the two were left alone. Kai had gained control of his face, and turned away to start some sweeping. 'He's not much of a talker, is he?' Sana thought. Her train of that was mercilessly shoved off of it's track when a large bucket and sponge were shoved into her hands. The ex actress looked at Akito bitterly, and asked him, "What the heck do you want me to do with this?"

The one who was spoken to rolled his eyes. "It's not obvious? I want you to wipe down the borders, or whatever you call them."

"How was I supposed to know that! I'm not phycic you know," the burnette yelled out. (A/N: Sorry, in every manga, Sana has a different hair colour, and it's annoying.) She was becoming less and less ad, about Akito leaving,a nd more and more agitated that he was treating her this was on his last days.

Akito didn't answer but instead started with a bucket on the other side of the room wiping down the borders, getting in between the conrners, and wiping away all the little pieces of dust on the wood. Then after they'd all finished wiping them down, they moved on to sweeping and mopping the floor. All fo them talked about things, but nobody spoke a word about Akito moving, and nobody asked him anthing about it.

Nobody said anything about it until Kai spoke up. He asked Akito, "Hey, so when are you moving?" This didn't surpise Akito, but he wasn't the one across the room with a heart that spurted blood everytime she thought about it.

Without giving any thought to it, he just said one word, "Tomorrow."

That was it? Tomorrow? That soon? Why? He could spend time with his girlfriend, and his friends for a week or so. Why so soon? This is what Sana had thought, but didn't say a word.

Hours had passed before all of their work was done, and Kai was leaving to go back to his mothers home where he had told them he was living at the moment. This was going to be very awkward with just the two of them. Very, very awkward.

Sana was the first to speak. Although she spoke cowardly words, "I guess I'll go now. See you tomorrow then, Akito. Bye." She made a move towards the door, and prayed that anything would stop her. She prayed Akito would grab her arm, and pull her back into his arms.

This, unfortunately, never happened. Instead she heard a mumbled "Bye."

What was she so afraid of? It wasn't like she was going to lose anything by telling him how she felt. This was just stupid.

Sorry for the uber short chapter, but I was having a bad weekend. So I promised the lyrcis to the song.Her they are.

If You Still Believe

I had a dream that I could fly

I can feel each moment as time goes by

You'd never be too far away

You would always be here

I heard you say

I never thought

Though that it would be our last goodbye

I still can dream

That one day love will fall right from the sky

Do you still remmeber all the time that has gone by

Do you still belive that love acan fall out from the sky

if from where you're standing, you can see the sky above

I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in loove

Find a way

to bring back yesterday

Find a way to love

I hope we stay

When tomorrow becomes today

Love will find a way

I'l be waiting for you

In my heart you were the one

If I cannot find you, i will look up to the sun

If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above

I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love

Do you believe?

Do you believe?

Do you still remember all he time that has gone by

Do you still believe that, love can fall out from the sky

If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above

I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love

Do you believe?


	4. Chp3 I Am Healing

If You Still Believe

Chp3- I am healing

yumichan808: I will keep writing! Even if it kills me! Er... maybe not that far, but thank you very much for your review.

knoitallchick: Oh, yay! I'm so glad you like it alot. I think you should like it, because I get up at 5 in the morining to write this stuff, and I think I broke my toe or something. TT

Disclaimer: Uh, yeah? You know how I said I don't own Kodmo mo Omacha? Yeah um... It's true. I don't even own Eggo wafles!

Sana sat at her kitchen table with her face in her hands, trying to eliminate all thought of Akito. She reached her refrigerator to eat so she could keep busy. When she opened up the door to the freezer, she found that she didn't have any food to cook. Unless you counted a half molded box of Eggo wafles, and an empty carton of ice cream. There was no better food in the fridhe either. So that meant she'd have to go out and go shopping. That should keep her mind off of things for a while.

With her purse and her keys, she headed out into the city. She jammed the keys into the ignition, and sped off to buy some groceries. Once at the gorcery store, after a very fast and terrifying ride in the Sana mobile, (AN: Sorry, I really had tp put that there) she arrived at the store. It was a monday afternoon, so there wasn't too many people since almost everybody did their shopping on the weekend. She walked up and down all of the aisles looking for anything that looked at least slightly appetizing to her stomach. In the dairy section she found yogurt, and... more yogurt.

From behind her a voice spoke that she recognized. "Hey, Sana."

She turned around immediately giving a sigh of relief and a very small, "Hi, Kai." Breathing for a few moments, she asked, "What are you doing here?" She fiddled with the three yogurt packs in hyer hands.

Kai smirked. "Well, there aren't too many things to do in a grocery store other than to buy groceries." He eyed what she had in her hands and then said, "But that doesn't really look like a balenced meal to me, it looks kind of like... an anorexic persons lunch." Kai, he wasn't dumb, so he easily figured out what was going on. "What's up?" He just wanted Sana to say it.

There was no such luck though. She went back to looking at different kinds of yogurt and said to him with a calm voice, "I don't think that's any of your business. Plus, I think i've already made enough of a fool of myself when I was crying on the street. You seem to remember."

He gave a laugh, which was a relief for she suspected he was goign to vear the topic to... not yogurt. "Oh, yeah. I'm still getting over the shock of you being Sana Karata. I was a huge fan of yours quite a few years ago. I wasn't quite sure what to say. Not everybody meets their idol you know," he said cheerfully.

"Idol?"

"Yes. You've been through a whole loot being a person and a celebrity, and imagine what you went through with your mother... I would have been lying face down at the bottom of a very, very tall building, if you know what I mean."

Sana nodded. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yeah, it was hard at that time, but I got through it all because of Akito," she said smoothly. When she realized what she said, the yogurt, still in her hands, because less appetizing, so she put it back.

Again, Kai frowned at her. "You should really eat more you know. You can't survive on air alone." He paused and his face lit up, which showed he had an idea. Proudly, he said to her, "I'll take you out to dinner."

Sana stared at him with shock in her eyes. "What? No. I don't want to. I'm not hungry," she lied with expertise.

Unfortunately, and very very, unlikely, Kai saw right through her lie. "Oh, please. I know that you're starving. You're coming with me, and I'm afraid you don't have a choice," he chippered with a brilliant smile. then he walked over to poor Sana and dragged her away from her stupid yogurt and brought her to his car.Which, by the way, was a very blinding bright yellow.

Sana was almost embarrased to be stepping into ayellow car, but quickly got over it when she found out that the inside contained a rubix cube. And a new looking CD of her favorite band. So she quickly climbed into the car, and picked up the cube and played with it. 'Red. Where does the red go? White. It doesn't go there. I need to twist it like this. I'm good at this.' Indeed she was. Sana was really really good at figuring out puzzles. She had a lot of free time on her hands, so she played with puzzles.

Kai chuckled at the sight of her. She looked so... cute. "Entertaining yourself, are you?" He got into the dirvers seat and stuck the key in the ignition to drive off to a nearby resaraunt.

Once there, they both stumbled out of the car almost falling to the ground with laughter. They were both enjoying themselves immensely, and this led to lunch. The restaurant wasn't very stylish, or very pretty for that matter. It was painted the colour of baked beans and looked like it hadn't been re-painted for years. It didn't look like a very rich place. There was a sign in the window displaying the specialties for the day. There was nothing below the specialties list. Yeah... This was deffinately flashy. But Sana's view on the place was completely changed when she stepped inside and smelled the scent of the food wafting from the kitchen. This was going to be a very good time. And if it wasn't, at least the food would be good.

SORRY! I got banned from the pooter because of my report card that I'm proud of... Hope you'll look for ward to the next chapter. Bai bai.


	5. Chp4 But it's killing me inside

If You Still Believe

Chp4 - But it's killing me inside

knoitallchic : Heh... I got good grades, but my mom threatened to bann me form the pooter for a week if I got a caomment on my report that said "Shelby has not handed in all assignments."... And I did.

Discalimer:Okay, if you haven't gotten the point by now (which is that I don't own Kodacha), then you're an idiot.

Sana inhaled the delicious smelling air and began looking around for a table to sit at. When she found one that wasn't completely covered in crumbs from other peoples meals, or had people at them. She was all excited to get the food she wanted and so much deserved.

Kai walked past her and motioned her to come with him. So she did. "Got your appetite back, I see," He said with a mischiefous look on his features. Then he asked her, "what exactly do you want to eat, if not all of it?" He walked along all the tables like it was a maze just to get to the door at the other end of the room. Sana guessed that they were going to go outside to eat.

There wasn't a whole lot of beauty to be seen in Japan. It's rare to find some beauty of nature anywhere; especially in Tokyo. The owner definately was an intelligent person. Whoever they were, they had planted flowers galore upon all of the railings, and there were flowers on the floor, and there were even flowers on the tables. Yes, it's hard to find any beauty in Japan, but this was more asuredly one of them. Sana began to wonder how Kai had found something so beautiful, and why he would take her here.

"You looked in a bad mood. I thought it would cheer you up," he said as if he'd read her mind. But really, he'd only read her features of amazment.

A few feet away, Sana heard the voice of a child. She immediately brightened up; she loved children, and they definately loved her. The kid was calling for his mother to come back to the table. She was gone to the bathroom, Sana guessed. It didn't matter, he looked like he needed company. so she went and sat next to him. She spoke right up, " Hi, I'm Sana."

The little boy looked at her with curiostiy. I bet he was thinking 'this woman crazy or something? She's not supposed to be here.' But he didn't speak his mind if this is what he was thinking. Instead he stated, "My name's Kevin.My mom went off somewhere. She didn't come back." He looked at her again, this time it looked like one of those faces that say, 'I love you... will you do something for me?' "Will you keep me comapny here until she gets back? I don't like being alone," he said pathetically.

"I sure will." she pointed to Kai beside her. "This is Kai. He's used to be a frog, but I came along, and then I used my magical fairy pawers to turn him into a human," she said matter-of-factly, a smile spreading across her face as she poked Kai's side and told the little boy that if you squeezed really good, you could feel the frogginess of his skin. She the winked at him and pleaded, "But you can't tell anybody so could you please keep this a secret? I'll tell you a really funny joke if you do," she bribed.

The kid nodded enthusiastically and told her, "Okay!"

So Sana got on with her very good joke. (AN: This joke really works on kids and wierdo people. It's kind of funny if you add the right effect.) "Okay, now ask me if I'm an orange," she said while having some idiotic smile spread across her face as if a trembling hand with a butter knife had done it.

Kevin looked awefully confused, but he just asked her anyway, "Are you an orange?"

Sana, with that stoopid (AN: Yeah, I know, it's not spelled that way, but I like it that way.) smile still on her face, shook her head violently and said in a really funny voice, "NOOOOOO!"

that sent Kevin into a wild laughter, he was rolling on the floor, and banging he floorboards, and even got to the point where he wasn't even making any sound. He was just vibrating with a funny look on his face. He sat there and vibrated for about thirty seconds before he came out of his laughter with a huge gasp. then his mother came over, scooped him up in her arms, and ran off. She was probably afraid that Sana was out to steal her son. It didn't matter though. He waved good bye to Sana and the magical frog, Kai, before being pulled out of the restaraunt.

Kai was giggling a little bit himself after Kevin had left with his mother. "That was... amusing," he managed to get out.

The magical fairy, Sana, laughed at him, sat down at a table, and picked up a menu. She looked through it and decided on a name that she didn't recognize. She was in the mood for new things. What she was doing, was certainly new to her. 'I guess Kai's been helping out a lot. I would have been home crying, eating yogurt if he hadn't come along. That sounds like fun.'

After their orders came around, they were deep into conversation. They talked about all sorts of things. They talked about Sana being an actress, about friends, family, hobbies, interests, and even love for a brief little bit. They talked about anything but Akito, or the house that Kai was moving into. It was a brillient moment that the two shared, and it wasn't because the moment was so great. No, just because it was pleasant. For her to find pleasantries in such a bad place, it was a brilliant thing. Indeed.

The ex-actress walked in her door to find that she had messages in her answering machine. She smiled eerily at the machione sitting on her counter, as if telling it to give up while the plastic and it insides weren't flung all around the room shattered into a million pieces. But the black box was not budging to her threat, so instead she just answered it. but immediately regreted it when she found herself listening to Akito's recorded voice; destroying her good mood.

"Hey, Sana. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and I'd like it if you came to see me off. Uh, yeah, anyway, I'll talk to you soon. Give me a call as soon as you can. Bye."

Tomorrow. He was leaving tomorrow.

Sorry guys, I reall forgot that I was supposed to work on this. I haven't been getting any sleep, so it's been a little hard to remember things. Sorry.


	6. Chp5:Goodbye love

If You Still Believe

Chp5: Goodbye, love

Yumi-chan: Why, thank you. I'm having a problem wity making these lonjg. They kind of suck. I wouldn't read soemthing like this if I came across it. (I don't think I'd say I'd read any of mine, even if it was good anyway.) Thnak you for the review. It makes me happy. And don't worry about Sana and Akito. They'll be just ffine.

Sana played the message to see if she'd heard it right. _Tomorrow? _Sana thought back to earlier that day, in his house when they were cleaning up. He _had _said that he was leaving tomorrow. Although it was true, Sana was trying to come up with every exuse not to believe it. _He can't mean it. He's just trying to pull my leg. Or maybe he's telling em this so I'll appreciate our relationship more in the next few days. _It was kind of sad. She kept on like this for about a half an hour, not even believing a single one of them.

Suddenly, Sana remembered why she wasn't eating. she quickly made her way to the bathroom, but she didn't have enough time to pull up the tiolet seat, so she threw up the meal that she had had with Kai into the bathtub. It was a shame, she had such a good time, and it just all went down the tiolet... or bathtub drain, rather. Either way, it was leaving her.

After she succesfully yakked up all of her lunch, she went into her bedroom, while pondering when her trip to the grocery store to buy more yogurt was going to be. It would have to be soon because her stomach was empty now.

Sana spent an hour lying in her bed just staring at the ceiling. It proved to be very entertaining, when you've got nothing to do except drugs, but those won't help you anymore than a kick in the rear end would. Fortunately for her, the phone rang. She prayed to whetever god could hear that it wasn't Akito.

She picked up the phone and sickly said into the receiver,"Hello?"

"Hello, Sana. It's me. I heard of Akito's moving. Are you alright," questioned a worried mother. "You don't sound too spiffeh to me." She really did sound worried from the other end of the phone. Sana thought there was a chance that she might be coming through the phone any second, and snatch her through the phone back to her house, and give Sana a big worried mother hug. Sana could picture what Misako's face looked like just from hearing her voice. It sounded like she'd just woken up, so her hair was probablt down and all tangled, with a few gray strands in them. Her brows were probably almost connecting and her mouth opened a little bit.

Sana snorted a little bit. '_She's probably worried I'm not smiling. Not this whole thing again...'_

"Sana?"

The burnette shook herself out of her thoughts to focus back on the voice on the phone. She said to her," Oh, yes, I'm okay." She looked for an excuse to get out of this conversation with her mother. It probably would end up in tears anyway. "I'll talk to you later. I need to go to the store. My fridge is empty."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon though. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye bye."

With that, they both hung up the phone, and went about their daily bussiness. Misako would be driving around in her car... in the house, and probably writing a new novel. Sana's day would consist of moping around complaining that she had work tomorrow. Today she would do that in bed. so she laid down on her mattress, did not bother to pull the covers over her, and stared at the cieling.

POV Switch

"I don't understand. Isn't this what you've been wanting," Akito questioned his father. "You finally get to live with your son, and you're having second thoughts? That's just wrong. Well, what do you want me to do than?"

"I don't know, Akito. I just think that making you stop your life, and leave your girlfriend all of a sudden is wrong. That what I think," said Akito's father. He gave a big sigh. " I love you, but I want you to be happy. I want you to do what you want. Not what would make me happy."

Akito paused. He didn't know what to do, or what he wanted. He didn't want to leave Sana, he loved her more than anything else, but he wanted to be with his family again. He missed them all dearly, and he wanted to se them again. He needed a family love. "I don't know, dad. I've got to go. Bye."

Sana had gotten out of bed, and she was making herself a dinner. She was greatly thankful that she'd gotten her appetite back. The girl giggled at the thought of her starving to death refusing any food anybody gave to her. It was sick, but kind of funny. Oh, well, what else are you going to do but laugh?

San dropped the bowl that she was mixing eggs in when a loub BOOM sound rang through the house. "What the heck? Who it there," yelled Sana from the ground where she was picking up her bowl. "I said who is there?"

"I am!"

"Who would that be?"

"Me!"

A woman wearing a very fancy kimono and her hair done up with a plastic squid with a squirell inside on top of her head appeared before her. "Hi."

Yay! It's done! Tee hee! Anyway, I'm done this chapter, but I'm going to a friends house for a week, and I'm afraid that I won't get anythign done. Sorry. Bai bai!


	7. Chp6: What's up pussy cat?

If You Still Believe

Chp6: What's up pussy cat?

Sango Twin: Thanks you! I shall, and thanks for taking your time to review. You rock. Tee hee!

knowitallchick: Hey there! Ooo... Braces sounds fun. I love people with braces. They look so cool. I have to get them too, you know. Thanks, well, I bet that anticipation will be good, and that you'll be bashing my head in by the time I'm almost done this story. lol Anyway, thanks for reviewing for me all the way, you should get a present, but I do't know who you are.,.. or where you live, so I won't, and just tell you that you're really cool. Wow... That was kind of long...

Anyway, on with the story!

"It's me!"

Sana's head was about to explode but she grit her teeth and said to her adoptive mother,"Hi mom," she didn't know what else to say so she just quickly blurted out, "Snack?" Well, now that she'd made a complete fool out of herself, she went back to cleaning up the eggs spilled all over the floor, and partially herself. After Sana got down on her knees, she considered what she said and then added to it, "Well, would you like to help me clean it up, anyway?"

Her mother rolled up her sleeves and pushed back her hair in response. She then got out a fresh wash cloth, and wiped up the mess down on her knees.

When the two of them were done, Mariko cam over and gave Sana a great big I'm-worried-about-you-so-I'm-giving-you-a-hug hug. "So, how have you been," Her mother asked.

Sana shugged inside of the hug,"I don't know. I'm doing pretty well for a girl whose hearts shattering to pieces." A huge fake smile was plastered all over her face. "But I have a new friend that's helping me out," She said with perfect sincerity. She meant that sentence. Kai was helping her alot.

"Oh well, that's good."

"Sure is..."

Sana's mother opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a very annoying ring. The sounds was recognized as a telephone,a dnw as hated by all nappers. "I'll get that," said Sana as she ran for the phone.

Picking up the reciver, she greeted the person on the other side with a pleasurable,"Hello. Sana here."

"Hey Sana." It was Kai. "I had a good time today. You think you'd let me take you out for breakfast tomorrow?"

Sana strengthened at the sound of his voice, and signalled to her mother that she would only be a few minutes. "I'd love to, but Akito gets on his plane tomorrow, and I want to see him off." she didn't want to turn him down, but this was kind of important.

"Oh, well, I'll come with you, so you won't be alone," he said, and then added frantically as if it was a horrible thing to just have come out and ask, "Unless you don't want me to, because I'll understand, if you don't." He sounded really nervous adding that one, and he was probably cursing himself on the other line for sayign somehting so stupid.

Sana softened at his attempt to look cool for her. "I wouldn't mind if you came. As a matter of fact, you really helped me out today when you took me out to lunch. So I'd like to see you again," she said to him, "You're going to have to put up with my other friends too."

"I don't mind."

"Okay, good. I'll see you tomorrow at the airport at six o'clock?"

"Nah, I'll come and pick you up, and take you. that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye.

"Bye."

Sana's mother was certainly curious about who she'd been talking to. And she was the sneaky type, so she had listened in on the conversation her doughter was having with some boy. He was apperently coming to picke her up tomorrow. This was suspicious. But it took too much effor to go about anything sneakier than that, so she just asked. "So, who was he, and are you dating yet?"

The burnette frowned at the novelist. "His name is Kai, and no, I'm not dating him."

"You misunderstood me. I added a "yet" into that sentence."

Sana was all of a sudden frustrated with Misako and almost yelled, but controlled herself. "I do not plan on dating him, mother. We're just friends."

Ohhhh... What's going to happen? Hahaha... Anypoo.. Bai bai. Sorry for the shortness of it all. It too me this long just to do that . Haha.


	8. Chp7:It's such a big mistake

If you Still Believe

Chp7: It's such a big mistake... Lying here in your warm embrace

Wow, this feel interesting. To all of the people that read my story and liked, it am truly sorry. I got stuck on my last chapter, and I didn't know where to go next with it. Over the last three or four years, this is what I came up with. If anybody is reading, I hope you enjoy.

Also, I take responsibility for anything that doesn't make sense. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha/Kodomo no Omacha

Mariko (A/N: in the manga that I read, they keep on switching Sana's mother's name from Mariko or Misako, so I've come to know her as both. Forgive me if I switch them around a little) Gave a hard look at Sana, so let her know the next thing she was going to say was important.

In the meantime, Sana held her breath so as to not disturb her mother's intense staring. She let go of her breath silently as Misako blinked her eyes twice and looked away. Sana's interest was purely piqued that her mother would back down from saying something that was on her mind. "What is it?"Asked the curious brunette.

"What is what?" Challenged Misako.

"Uh, nothing," Sana sighed, giving up, "What is it you came here for?"

"Right!" Mariko jumped out of the chair she had slumped into and clapped her hands together. "Before I was so rudely interrupted by that handsome young man. "I came over to ask if you needed company tomorrow to see Akito off, because God knows you don't want to be alone after that." Misako shrugged her shoulders in a mischievous manner. "But what can you do? I guess when their daughters grow up, they need to be away from their mothers. I suppose I've become less important in your life," Mariko grabbed the front of Sana's shirt and flailed her around like a Crazy Daisy. "Give the truth Sana, I can handle it!"

After a few minutes of dizzy flailing, Sana managed to pry the famous novalist hands off of her shirt. "Goodbye mom," she seethed as she ushered her mother out the front door.

Once out the door, Misako regained her cool composure. She opened her fan to his her face, which obviously concealed a chaotic smile. "Listen, Sana," Mariko whispered through her highly decorated and probably hand-painted and expensive fold able fan, "I want you to call me when you get home tomorrow. Well, as soon as the pretty boy is gone."

'My mother needs to be in an asylum,' Sana thought to herself.

Sana stepped into the disaster of an apartment, and watched as Kai disappeared into it yelling behind him saying, "I'msosorryIsleptinIhadtocomegetyouandforgottoshowercouldn'tcallcellwasdead!" She took in her surrounding. It looked like a 23 year old bachelor lived here. Well...

There were empty chip bags and dirty clothing lying all about. A visibly old and worn television sat on top of an equally old and worn entertainment set which was basically a plywood box with a space in the middle to put five year old issues of video game magazines, celebrity gossip magazines, and the magazines that try to disguise themselves as car magazines, but the main attraction is blatantly the scantilly clad female in or on the car.

When Sana was finished being disgusted by the state at which Kai kept his apartment in, he was out of the shower, and dress in nothing but a towel, and the water was sliding off of his hair and down his muscley chest. Sana resisted the urge to lick her lips.

"Hey, have you seen-" Kai picked up a pair of dark vintage wash jeans, "Ah!" He proceeded to slip them on under the towel. Sana looked away, but it was too late, she had caught a glimpse of his tender thighs. And now she was getting a glimpse at a nice looking guitar. It's area was clean, and itself was well-dusted. It seemed out of place.

"I see you have your eyes on my baby!" Kai pointed out. "I sing you know. Actually, when I was younger, I wrote a song about you." Before Kai picked up the guitar, he flipped his hair, spraying water droplets everywhere, and increasing Sana's urge to wet her own lips ever more.

He strummed his guitar and sang in a soft tenor voice, that was so sweet it melted Sana to the crum-filled couch.

_I am waiting for you. In my heart you were the one._

_If I cannot find you, I will look up to the sun._

_If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above,_

_I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love. _

Sana clutched at her pillow, and groaned, "When will the cliches stop? Please make them stop..." The grumpy woman grabbed for her alarm clock, and when she saw that it read 3:56 AM, she thought that it would only be right to get up now and not waste her time dwelling in strange dreams such as the one just invading her mind.

While planning out her days schedule, Sana chucked herself into the shower. 'Okay, so Kai is coming tp pick me up at 4:45 to take me to the airport, and at the airport...' she paused in mid-thought, 'and after the airport, I'll hang out with Kai for a bit. What will we do, I wonder.'

After Sana was done showering, dressing, and eating breakfast, which consisted entirely of vanilla yogurt, she spent the rest of her time fixing up her hair, and trying not to think about Akito.

About fifteen minutes later, at exactly quarter to five, a ring sounded through Sana's house, which she instantly recognized as the sound her house makes when the button outside the door is pushed. She Sprayed a quick amount of spray in her long brown locks, and hurried to open the door. What she found was an entirely dressed Kai in black slim fit jeans and a plain army green t-shirt.

"Hey," he said as a waved a casual hand, "You ready to go?

"Of course! Of course I'm ready! Let's gooooooo!" Sana pranced out the door towards the car.

Kai caught her should before entering the yellow car. "You really don't have to do that."

"Do what?" Asked Sana through gritted teeth.

Kai's face softened. "Don't pretend to be okay. I know you're not, you know you're not. Even if it is good acting, it's not good for you. So just don't."

Sana looked him in the face. She was sure glad that Kai was taking her, otherwise, she might have just fallen apart. The greatest thing about him was that he was going to let her fall apart when she needed to.

For most of the ride, Kai tried to keep Sana busy with small talk, but she mostly just gave some 'mmhmm's or the occasional monotone response. She kept herself busy by playing glumly and dispassionately with the happy rubix cube. By the time that the pair got to the airport, the deoressive mood set in, and it was hard for either of them to gather up the initiative to do anything.

Sana found herself dragged by an invisible force to the place where she knew she would see Akito for the last time in a long time. But strangely, no matter how sudden or silly her boyfriend's decision may have seemed, she found herself understanding his reasons. For most of his childhood, Akito had been without a fatherly or family love, and he needed to get back what he had lost and been without for way too long. Just the thought of Akito without a childhood put another hundred pounds on Sana's shoulders.

Then she spotted him. Her one true love in all of her life, sitting on a bench, completely alert, and looking around for probably Sana. She took a deep breath, and took a step towards her lover. This was not going to be easy.


	9. Chp8: Comforter

If you Still Believe

Chp8: Comforter

Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own Kodocha, I just write about it.

Sana took a minute to steady her breathing as she stared hard ahead at what was in front of her; namely, her boyfriend Akito. At this particular moment in her life, Sana was thinking everything at once, but thought nothing at all. And was trying to build up the courage to talk to him, but trying to talk herself out of it at the same time. She felt a small feeling of relief when Kai said that he would give them some space, and to meet him at the coffee place.

Sucking in one more breath of finality, she stepped forward to greet her lover, then say goodbye.

Akito saw her stepping toward him, and jumped up, and strolled casually over towards her.

Before anything, he pulled her into a tight embrace, and rocked them back and forth, like he was savoring a last moment. Sana grabbed onto Akito's waist, and squeezed hard. He pulled her off of him after a few moments, and looked her straight in the eyes, still holding her shoulders.

"Sana, please understand that this move has nothing to do with you, because I love you with all my heart," he said gently, "I just feel like I've been missing something from my childhood, and I want to... Well, I'm not sure what I want to do. But I think that moving in with my dad might help me."

Sana could feel herself breaking down in front of him, which she rarely did. She squeezed on to his elbows. In breathy whispers she said to him, "I don't know if I can do this Akito! If you leave again, I don't know if I can handle it. The last time-"

"The last time I came back. And you waited. I know you can do it again. I need to recover, Sana. I love you, and this is probably not the last time we'll see each other, and might not even be the last time I leave for L.A."

"You mean the last time you leave _me_ for L.A.," Sana muttered bitterly.

Akito frowned hard at her. He was frustrated with her now. "Please try to understand." He checked his watch, and looked back at his teary girlfriend. "I love you. I have to go now," he told her. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, gave her a loving look, grabbed his heavy luggage, and started to walk in the opposite direction.

The sad actress turned away, "I can't," she whispered as her voice faltered on the last syllable.

Kai quietly drummed the body of the coffee mug with his fingers with his pinky finger resting right on the inside of the handle. He stared at the milky coffee, taking notice to the subtle swirl of the milk not entirely blended with the water. When the reflection in his coffee changed to the face of a concerned elderly lady instead of the reflection of the ceiling he was comfortable with, he looked into the face of the woman.

The woman laid her hand on the counter, just to the left of the beaten coffee mug. "Honey, are you alright? You look like somebody just sang you 'Leaving on a Jet Plane'," she said softly, with obvious concern.

"No, my friend just saw off her own boyfriend. I'm just worried about her," Kai admitted.

"Alright," said the woman with skepticism in her voice, and a confused look on her face. "Well, you better drink that up, people get into bad eating habits when their sad." She then left to serve a customer at the front counter with a huge grin on her face.

Kai thought about Sana at the grocery store, and the contents of her cart, which consisted of mostly yogurt. 'I'll need to help her out,' he thought to himself, 'Who else has she got?'

Sana entered the busy little airplane coffee shop, trying to look at everything else except Kai, because she was positive her face was as red as a tomato, with her usual blotchiness and puffy eyes. Sitting down next to her new friend, she sucked in a rather large breath and let it out slowly. This was her chosen way of communication rather than admitting with perfect clarity that he was gone for LA.

The elderly waitress did the same concerned old lady gestures she had shown Kai, and said "You look like you need some caffeine or sugar or something, honey. What can I get you?"

Sana didn't have the courage to look her in the eyes and see the pitying look on her face, so she croaked, "I'll have a Cappuccino." When the waitress turned around, Sana added, "With extra foam... Please and thank you." She could hear the lady give a low chuckle.

"So," said Kai awkwardly. "What do you feel like doing? We should hang out for a bit before I go home, so what are you feeling?" The slim-jeaned man could tell he was failing miserably at trying to make the mood lighter. He wanted to make her cheer up, because it was hard looking a the woman who had played the Laughing Woman being not happy. He decided he had better tread lightly.

The famous actress sitting next to him let out another sigh. "I don't really feel like doing anything," she said slowly. She took to fiddling with the classy small golden pendant rested on her chest. "How about a movie? I could use some popcorn and violence, I think."

Thrilled to see her speaking in something that wasn't croaks, Kai quickly accepted the offer, proclaiming a collection of American movies that definitely weren't his under his bed. "We can go back to my place. It's still really early in the morning, so it's not the cleanest place in the world, but I hope a few scraps won't bother you. It's only my living room."

"Your place, huh?" asked Sana solemnly. "When do you move into Akito's old house?"

Kai kicked himself in the face. Mentally. He shouldn't have mentioned his place. "Uhm, the day after tomorrow. I just have a temporary apartment for now. Is that okay with you?"

Sana shrugged her shoulders indifferently. A different younger looking waitress placed the cappuccino in front of Sana, and quickly scurried away to do other jobs, like cleaning up the spills made by the clumsy old woman who had shown concern for the both of the them. Kai couldn't help but giggle under his breathe at the display the two were making. It was as if they were sisters.

The cappuccino slowly started to be slurped away, without much conversation, or even eye contact between them. Kai was getting anxious, so he looked at his watch, and mumbled something about the time. "Uhm, oh, yeah... time," he mumbled, "We should get going, and pop that movie in before it starts to snow." He got onto his feet in one very quick fluid motion.

It didn't seem like Sana minded, since she got to her own two feet, and began to drag herself out of the coffee shop, and out of the airport while still slowly sipping her sweet tasty drink. Kai walked alongside her, but instead of being awkward, he let himself talk about things like his own family, and how the women in the coffee shop reminded him of his sisters. He told her stories about his life, which were insignificant, funny stories, about how he used to get into trouble at school, and how he got in a fight with a man at the grocery store once over some stupid politics. Sana seemed to appreciate that her mind was being kept off Akito, and every now and then when he told a funny or stupid story to her, she cracked a smile, and if he was really lucky, he would see her bring her hand to her face to cover up a laugh.

That car pulled up next to a rather tall and old looking apartment building, that was rather out of the way of everything else in Japan. Sana all of a sudden understood Kai's choice to move into a house, because this place didn't look pleasing at all. Sana was too captivated in the sight of the building that it took Kai opening the door and grabbing her hand to get moving. "Are you alright, Sana?" he asked her with confusion.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "You live here?" she said with surprise in her voice.

Kai looked a little startled by her question. With sudden and surprising attitude, he out his hands on his hips, and said to her, "Listen, miss snooty-pants. Not everybody is famous and can afford nice houses. Besides, ain't nothing wrong with my place besides it's..." finally turning around, he looked at his building, and saw it through his friend's eyes. "Oh, you're right. It is ugly."

Kai and Sana broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Kai clutched onto his own knees to keep himself from falling over, and Sana to the car door to keep herself from falling right out of the car.

Kai regained his composure first, wiping the tears from his eyes, and holding his stomach in. He held his hand out to his actor friend, "Come on in. If you can ignore the aesthetics, I'd like to feed and entertain you.

In this moment, Sana felt comforted. She placed her hand in his outstretched one, and allowed him to pull her along.


End file.
